Interruptions for a Question
by Nibzo
Summary: Hiromi has tried all day to ask Lili a question on their last day of high school. But everyone keeps interrupting! First Zodiac P.I. story.


No flames for this story! My sister (yugifan3) says all flames are sent back to houses and they are burned to the ground! Burn house, burn! No complaints, its one-shot and its going to stay a one shot, no extra chapters, no sequels. And no telling me it's too fluffy, I am the authoress and I have the power! MWAHAHAHA! So no complaints! No! Nada! Nul! Nil! Cero! Click Click Bloody Click ZERO! WTI (Ways to improve) or compliments are always acceptable and make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Ok, maybe not warm and fuzzy, but they make me feel like I accomplished something, not to mention they make me feel better on a crappy day. Anyway, this is long enough, so enjoy it from here! This is my first Zodiac P.I. story, not my first story. And I got introduced to it by my friend Emily. (roxie8) You rule, EM!

I do not own Zodiac P.I.

The last day of school…….well, they were graduating from high school anyway. For some, dreams of college were ahead; for others, starting a family. And working on the jobs they had been assigned to for last minute preparations, everyone was busy. Everyone except…..

"Hiromi Oikawa! Why aren't you doing anything!" the teacher roared. Hiromi sighed as he dug into his pocket for the list he had been given. Finding the crumpled piece of paper, he handed it to the teacher. The teacher gave it a one over and realized verything was checked off, not to mention he had accounted all the things on the list and knew they were done.

"Help out someone else then; stop writing and get to work!" the teacher barked. "And clean up all this paper!" Oikawa sighed as he got up from his desk and bent down to pick up the little balls of paper. Reading them again, just to make sure he wasn't going throw away something he could use.

"All crap," he said frustrated, crumpling all the papers into one giant ball and throwing them in the waste can. "I have to tell her before we graduate……so how come I can write a love letter when I was starting school and I can't write one now! Damn!"

"Hey Oikawa; how's it going?" a girl came up to him, givinghim a kiss on the cheek. "Whatcha workin on?"

"Lili! Um….uh…..top secret stuff!" Oikawa said. Lili frowned, knowing she wouldn't get an answer out of him. "Well, gotta go. Busy, busy, busy! See you at the ceremony."

Oikawa pounded his fists against the wall. "Why didn't I tell her? Am I really that scared? I mean, its Lili, I've only known her for my whole life…..and….I've only loved her since…..kindergarten….." Taking out his pen he sat down and began to write again. Dear Lili…….We've been through a lot together and I've loved you all of my life. You are still the one most cheerful and honest, and I love everything about you. Please answer this question for me…….

"Hate the last line!" he yelled, furiously erasing it.

I cannot tell you how happy I would be if you were to answer this question with a yes. Since we are both graduating today, I figured this was the best time to ask…….Lili Hoshizawa…..will you marry me?

"Better……and the ring…..I've been saving for it……"

"Oikawa! Today's the big day! Aren't you going to miss me?" the freshman who had a huge crush on him asked.

"Kyara! I have to go now! Please stop it!" Hiromi said, pulling the younger girl off him. Her face grew sullen as he walked away. She had seen the letter and had read the last line. "He…he wants to marry Lili…..why does he want that scatterbrain! Why can't he go for someone smart, pretty, and talented, like me!" she whined.

Kyara stomped her feet on the ground before hearing the crack of something. She looked down to find a small broken jewelry case; big enough for a ring. "Oh no! I squashed I ring!" She couldn't help but take a peek inside, to see how big it had been. The case may have been squashed but the diamond ring was still intact.

"Yes! Off the hook!" she cheered. She studied the small engraving on the piece of jewelry.

Lili, I Love You So Much, Love Oikawa

"This…this must be the engagement ring Oikawa was giving to Lili!...Well then, I guess he'll have to do without it," she said, stuffing the ring in her pocket and throwing away the broken case.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Grr, only fifteen minutes until the ceremony and I can't find Lili!" Oikawa said. What luck he had, because just down the hall was Lili.

"Lili; over here!" Oikawa shouted. Lili turned to see him as she ran to him to give him a hug. "Oikawa; relatives are already here!"

"Lili; I have to tell you something, and I mean now; it can't wait," Oikawa said. Lili's eyes gazed into his and he all of the sudden became so nervous. He pulled out the note and unfolded it. "Dear Lili….."

Lili! It's been so long since I've seen you!" Megumi's voice came from down the hall. Hiromi sweat dropped as his older sister pulled Lili away as they started jabbering about horoscopes. "Megumi; another time please, I have to tell Lili something important."

"Whatever it is, it can wait; Lili promised to read me my horoscope before she graduated. Come on Lili; what is supposed to happen today?"

"Um….i don't have my stuff….."

"Well for heaven's sake, go get it then!"

"MEGUMI!" Oikawa shouted. Megumi sighed and gave up. "Fine; read it for me after you graduate with your equipment. I'll be waiting."

"What was it you wanted to tell me Hiromi?" Lili asked. Hiromi sighed a sigh of relief as he started again. "Dear Lili, we've been through….."

"Come on you two; get in the robes! You are supposed to be out there in two minutes!" an angry teacher yelled.

"Can it wait Oikawa?" Lili asked. Hiromi sighed as he turned around, defeated. "Yeah, I guess." He trudged off, going toward the room where the boys were supposed to change.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"And now, I would like to give the graduates the honor of getting their High School Diploma, starting with……"

"What am I going to do? I wanted to tell Lili before we graduated. This is so messed up! I hate this….but then again…..i can always ask her now……but…I can't…everytime I try…..i freeze up."

"…………….Lili Hoshizawa"

Lili got up and winked at Oikawa, before stepping forward to get her diploma. With every inch she got closer to grabbing it, Hiromi got ever more nervous, until her couldn't take it anymore.

"Wait Lili!" he shouted, running from his seat to the stage.

"Wait your turn young man; you'll get yours too." The old principal straightened his glasses to reveal a very displeased look. "This can't wait!" Oikawa explained as he took Lili by the hand to the other side of the stage. Everyone was watching him, wondering what he would do. Sweat came down his neck as her recited the letter he now knew by heart.

Dear Lili…….We've been through a lot together and I've loved you all of my life. You are still the one most cheerful and honest, and I love everything about you.

I cannot tell you how happy I would be if you were to answer this question with a yes. Since we are both graduating today, I figured this was the best time to ask," he got on his knee and reached into his pocket, searching for the ring. But it wasn't there.

"Where….where is it? Why is't it in my pocket!" Oikawa yelled.

"Are you finished yet young man?"

"Just wait a sec, ok?"

Kyara watched from her seat as Hiromi frantically searched for the ring. With every drop of sweat the dripped down his neck she felt more and more guilty. Finally, when he was looking like he might give up…….

"Hiromi……this is what you're looking for isn't it?" she said, walking up the gym floor aisle. Holding the ring, tears that threatened to fall gathered around her eyes as Hiromi looked puzzled. "You…you dropped it. I'm sorry….the case is smashed…but the ring is ok."

"Thank you Kyara," Hiromi smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder. He took the ring as Lili's eyes got wider and wider. "Is he….is he doing what I think he's doing?" He got back on one knee and held the ring to her. "Lili Hoshizawa…..will you marry me?"

"Hir…..Hiromi…..i……" she smiled as she bent down closer to him. "I will Hiromi. I love you," she whispered. The gym broke into applause and people saying, "AWWW," as the got up and kissed. Once she broke, she grabbed her diploma and this time, Hiromi bent her backwards, having her head inches from the ground as he kissed her again.

"She's grown up so much, "Lili's mom commented to her husband. He nodded. "More than you can imagine."

Ok, this was stuck in my head for awhile, and I finally got it down. Hope you liked. Read and review, over and out. -Nibzo


End file.
